Sizzle
by Anthonezio
Summary: Sephtis now has to tug the abused teen around Skyrim and the ash filled and werebear infested Solstheim, with her father and sister high in his tale. Fourteen year old Sissel finds herself in a pinch between her abusive family and the dragonborn; Sephtis. She hates her hell whole of a home, but what she will do when she is caught up traveling with Sephtis.


Sissel's POV

"Stop it! Damn you!" I shouted at my father as I fell back cracking the back my head on the wooden wall. "Don't talk to me that way, you useless girl! You should respect your father!" He yelled at me with a strong hate in his voice. "You're not a true father, you dick! I will never respect you!" I managed to hiss out before the back of a boney hand smacked me acrossed the face. I fell to the floor with a thunked and hugged my knees hoping it would give me some type of cover. My worthless father walked over and loomed over me, with an angry discussed look on his face, I looked up and spit blood in it, he flinched and clamped his eyes shut. Wiping the blood off his face and flicked it back on me, he kicked me hard in the shin with bruising force. "Get your fat ass to bed." He turned around and walked out letting his feet drag, as he walked out the door. I waited until he was gone before to pull my strength together, and limp over to my old hard hay bed. I climbed in and covered my head with the pelt blankets. "What did you do now?" I widened my eyes at the cruel but soft voice that was my sister's. "He caught me talking to that traveler today." I confessed, "The one that you've talked to everyday for like…" She paused thinking, looking up at the ceiling and counting her fingers, "six years? You probably deserved it." My breathing hitched when she said that. My sister was always cruel to me, so I didn't know why her reply caught me off guard, maybe because even _she_ had talked to him. "Father's seen you talk to him before so why haven't you gotten punished?" I snapped "Because, I'm _much_ better than you and not worthless." She said confidently and with her nose held high with an, I'm better than you manner,. "Why me?"

As time bragged on, I began to feel restlessness worm in me like a parasite or disease, slow and little but you can feel it grow as time carries on. I tossed and turned in bed as my brain decided to think about flipping everything, mother, potatoes, magic, the traveler, and when the hell I'm going to get out of this hell whole. I finally given up at sleep when I realized I was lying face first in the pillow with my ass in the air. _"A walk should do… but father… to oblivion with that dick! I'm fourteen going on fifteen, I can take a walk outside when I want to!" _ I argued and yelled in my head while shuffling to the door. In worry of my pa catching me outside and giving me a worst beating, I felt anxiety and nervousness fill my stomach, as I opened the door and felt the cool Skyrim air breeze past me.

Sephtis's POV

Sitting at the bar in the Frostfruit Inn seemed more like a hobby now than anything. Everything was boring and old, most the dragons were gone, Harkon was dead, and I had Lakeview Manor. Breaking my concentrations on my mead and thoughts was the sound of the inn door opening and slamming closed, I smirked in amusement. I knew exactly who it was, it was Lemkil. The worthless man was barely a man at all. The way he slouched around made me dislike him even more then I already did. I turned my head slightly and looked out of the corner of my eye to see what the battered farmer was doing or better yet, planning. He barely talked to me, but when he did it was to pick a fight. I could usually pick out the spark in his eye that meant trouble. It amused me, the way he thought he could win even when every time he lost. Once, he challenged a traveling bard and lost, it took every crucial part of me not to laugh to the point of pissing myself. I liked the fights though, not only did they give me something to do and talk about, but to give me a legal chance to beat the living shit out of him. His wife died in child birth of his youngest daughter Sissel, he picks on her and lets his eldest daughter do whatever she wants like a spoiled bitchy brat to Sissel. The way he treats Sissle was unfair and plain bullshit. I've talked to her since she was young maybe eight or so, I was intrigued by her unique déjà vu like dreams, and the knack for magic she had. I had considered adopting her, but I wouldn't be much better of a father, I'm always gone. Besides when I am home I'm usually drunk or need supplies for those extra needy annoying people who need help. "Blue-Fox!" I exhaled with a devilish smirk on my face and heaved my bulky figure up, for an Imperial I was impressively sized in muscle mass, some even thought I was a Nord with discolored hair. "You must be dying to get the shit beat out of you, if you're using my last name to get my attention." I said in a very nonchalant tone and I said it that way just to piss him off even more. He looked at me like a Silver-Hand would to a savage werebeast, pure frustration, anger, and hatred. Lemkil leaned forward and spit right on my Daedric boots. A tiny voice in the back of my head came forth only to say, "_Shit's hittin' the fan."_

My vampire blood boiled at the look of him, more and more hate built inside me with each passing moment. I strided to the middle if the inn where he stood waiting and with a look that made him look as if he was expecting this to happen. I stop in front of him, just around two feet away, "What's wrong Sephtis, scared?" He said it so confidently that I couldn't help but let out a short humorless laugh. "Ha! Nooo! I just don't want to pass-out from the over whelming smell of cheap mead of you." The smile he was wearing soon disappeared, especially after some people in the inn laughed. A flash of anger a came onto his face then he finally snapped. Running at me, he threw a punch that looked like it took all of his stamina out of him, easily dodging him I grabbed the back of his neck as he stumbled past me trying to regain his balance. Throwing him on the wooden floor with a satisfying thud and clunk of head and body, I planted my foot on his rib cage, knocking the wind out of him. I leaned down and took a hold of his neck. My ears weren't with Lemkil's screams, they were filled with the citizens, passing-throughers, and even some guard's hollers of encouragement, "My bet's on the big one!" "Hit him!" "Fight Back!" Everyone was getting riled up and excited, I never personally liked the attention, but tonight might be this fucker's _last_ night. I picked Lemkil up and slammed him against a pillar that supported the old inn. Pulling my fist my fist back, building up strength. I lunged my fist forward, blind with pent up anger of how poorly he treated Sissel and most people in general. "**STOP**!" Commanded a voice, but I didn't, my arm suddenly felt like a lead weight. ***_CRACK_*** I had subconsciously closed my, opening them, relief flooded in. I had hit the wooden pillar, next to my pained fist was a widened eyed Lemkil. _"Good I **didn't **kill someone today, for once." _ I let Lemkil go and calmly walked out of the inn even with iced eyes of a few citizens, Lemkil, and the inn keeper watching me.

Closing the inn door, I breathed in the cool, unstuffed, free night air. I began to walk down the steps when I saw a small figure awkwardly walking around. "Hey!" I hollered it only once and the figure's head snapped to the side to look at me. "No!" It yelled at me with fear in its voice, Next thing I know the slim figure turned and bolted off. "Great… a chase _and _a brawl in one night. Why me?" I mumbled emotionlessly to myself.


End file.
